1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method.
2. Related Art
A test apparatus generates data indicative of the waveform and expected value of a test signal (a test vector) based on, for example, data obtained by performing a simulation with a model that is generated during the designing phase of a device under test (a waveform dump). For example, a test vector is generated from a waveform dump that is obtained by performing a simulation with a net-list-based model, which represents the internal circuit of a device under test through the connections between the terminals.